Goodbye
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: after being married Jude and Tommy finally face each other for the last time. It is the end of all he wanted and she made the decision. This is goodbye...


_My newest one shot... I am sorry if you do not like it. I cannot help it. It is rather serious and well.._

_Jude and Tommy have been married and she decided to end it, that this was not what she wanted. He is about to sign the papers and basically it is the end. It is goodbye._

_I wrote this after watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but i did not want to turn the main characters into more than human personalities... haha... so it is kind of like the scene in which they are talking on the phone and he is asking her, why she married him. That is at least what was in my mind, whenever i wrote it... but well_

_Reviews are very very welcome... and I do not own anything...so ...whatever... i am not even really creative... Enjoy and review pls_

She drops her purse when her phone starts to go off, staring at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, before moving to pick up her purse and grab a hold of the phone inside of it.

He sits in front of a red traffic light, desperately needing for it to turn green. He has the urge to speed, to just get away.

"_Hello_" she answers and he thinks that she sounds stressed.

"_Hey there_" he replies and sets the turn signal, changing his mind about where he wants to go.

_"What do you want, Tom?"_ she asks him and to him her voice seems to be cold. He pictures her in her office, turning in her chair the way she always had. Sitting still had never been a strong point of hers.

"_I just_" he starts and then realizes that he really does not have anything to say to her. She still means a lot to him, but is that something he should tell her. Tell her now. Now that it isall falling apart.

_"I wanted to…"_

She rolls her eyes and asks herself why he never seems to be able to speak his mind. That is all she wants. She just wants him to say what he means for once. That was something she had thought he always did and now it turns out, that he really was not like that at all.

"_Tom_!" she mumbles impatient as she gathers the things together she had gotten out of her purse earlier and leaves the bathroom, not without checking her looks in the mirror again and straightening out her outfit.

"_We both have changed, Jude_" he then says, obeying the speed limit for once. He was able to hear her breath and for a second the image of the sixteen year old her appears in his mind.

"_I know"_ she answers to his surprise. He had expected her to snap at him and tell him, that she did not have the time to talk to him now.

"_What made you like me?"_ he asks her and she escapes the building in a fast manner, heading over to where her Mercedes is parked.

He hears the sound her heels make on the grey asphalt through the phone and sees her heading over the parking lot. The 26 year old Jude. The serious one. The one he lives with. The one he had turned her into.

_"I… I don't know. You were attractive"_ she says and sits down in her car. _"Can you call me back in a second?"_ she asks him and hangs up on him.

She leans her head against the headrest after she plugs her phone into the sync. She stares at the grey sky for a few seconds before she starts the ignition.

"_That's all?"_ is what he asks when she answers the phone, now turning onto the road that leads away from the company.

_"You … Tom…. You know what kind of effect you have on women!"_ she mumbles and senses the sigh that escapes his lips. _"Alright… so I was attractive…."_

_"What did you like about me?"_ she snaps at him and expects the same answer. He had never been able to express feelings, unless he was writing a song.

_"I thought you were the most amazing girl that I have ever seen. I was impressed by the intensity of your feelings. The way you could express them. Your songs. I was impressed how deep you were, although you were still so young. You were beautiful, something angel like and at the same time the greatest temptation in my life, the most heavenly thing and at the same time the only one that had any power over me. You were the one that could get me into the greatest trouble and the worst thing was, that I knew, that I would not even regret it. That I could not regret it, because I had feelings for you, I never had for anyone else…"_

_"Tom…"_ she says, but cannot form any other thought. She cannot think of anything to say, her brain seems unable to form a proper thought.

_"So, Jude… I was attractive?"_ he asks and realizes that he has ruined the moment. Not that it mattered. The only thing he really needs to hear is, that she has seen something in him. That he was not only a pretty face to her. Not to her, he knows that that was all he has been to the whole world his whole life long. All he wants to hear is, that there is something more about him.

_"So what did you see in me?"_ he repeats his question.

_"I liked you. You were attractive. You were dangerous. You were…"_ again she does not finish her sentence and she can tell, that she upsets him.

_"Alright, Jude"_ he says in a cold tone. _"Bye"_

He hangs up on her before she can reply, Hitting the button on the console of the car hard, turning up the volume of the stereo within the next seconds.

Going separate ways probably really was the best thing to do.

Again she hits her head against the headrest. She cannot believe what just happened, that she is the one, who did not find the words.

Instinctively she gives the command to call him.

_"Tom"_ she says when she answers, waiting for him to say something, but he remains silent.

_"Please"_ She takes a deep breath _"You know you meant the world to me, Tom"_

Her voice is quiet but it is enough. There are so many other things he really needs to her, but there are only so many things you can as for, he thinks to himself.

_"Thanks, Jude"_ he says. _"I am going to sign the papers tonight. Do you want me to leave them in the apartment or to bring them out to the house?"_

_"Why did you ask?"_ she says instead of answering his question.

_"Because. I don't know. I guess the end makes me think of the beginning."_ He admits and then pulls over to the side and driving out to the pier.

_"Where are you, Tom?"_ she asks him when she hears the engine of his car die.

_"Nowhere and everywhere."_ He says and opens the door, basically waiting for her to end their conversation.

She realizes they both had the same idea, when she pulls up to the pier and sees his car parked in exactly the same spot it had been years ago.

_"I guess we both had the same idea_" she says and pulls up behind him as he turns around.

They both escape their cars, facing each other for a few seconds before turning and slowly walking in the direction of the river.

_"We have changed a lot since the first time we have been here"_ he says as he leans against the fence for support, looking out onto the water.

_"Why did we change so much?"_ It is more of a thought than a question and he does not bother to even think about an answer.

It seems normal to him, that people change, it is natural. It was mutual, they both changed.

_"Do you remember the article they have published that day?"_ he asks her, still not bothering to face her, realizing that it would probably hurt too much to look at her, look at her at this place.

He had thought that this would be his place to remember what they had.

There had been so many more articles after that one, but somehow he has always seen it as the beginning.

_"I remember, how unhappy Georgia was back then!"_ she says and slowly turns, facing him.

_"Look, Tom. I am sorry."_ He nods.

_"I know"_ he admits and then says, to his own surprise. _"I am sorry, I was not, what you wanted me to be!"_

_"Oh Tom"_ she says and carefully touches his arm.

_"You were, what I wanted, you and me just did not turn out too well. Maybe we just were not meant to be!"_

_"I still believe in you. Although… you do not sing anymore. Although most of your rebellious mind seems to have disappeared. Although you are all grown up now. I … I still love you!"_

He bits his tongue after those words have escaped his mouth. He had expected it to be easy after such a long time. He had thought, that he would be able to finally turn his back on her. To finally end things and start over.

_"I know, honey. I know"_ she says and tries to pull him closer, but he backs off.

_"I am sorry. I cannot do that, Jude. Not yet, maybe never. I am sorry"_ he takes more and more steps backwards and towards his car. _"I am sorry. I know you will be fine, Jude. You have Shay, now. I hope you will be happy."_

He slams his door shut, although he did not even mean to. Sometimes his temper still grew too strong.

He already is sorry for walking out on her like that, but looking at her for one last time, standing at the point where somehow everything began, he realizes, that she is going to be fine. That it was her decision that brought them here. Her decision to cheat on him, because he had always been the one that was not expected to be faithful.

_"I love you"_ he mumbles as he turns, trying to forever save the image of her in front of the setting sun at the pier in his memory.

Her in her black dress and heels.

The last image of Jude Quincy he will ever see, because from tomorrow on she will be Jude Harisson again.

He looks at the papers that are sitting in the seat next to him.

_"Goodbye"_ he mumbles and deletes her number out of his phone.

** "Goodbye"** she says and tries unsucessfuly, not to cry...


End file.
